Beautifull disaster
by karen.Dw
Summary: What if Bellamy and Octavia were never on the Ark, but grew up on Earth. In order for Clarke to keep her people safe, she needs to learn to work together with the chief of Trikru. None other than Bellamy Blake himself. A Bellarke story (Slowburn). This is a story about how things would have unfolded (in my head) if Bellamy and Octavia were grounders and never were on the dropship.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

What if Bellamy and Octavia were never on the Ark, but grew up on Earth. In order for Clarke to keep her people safe, she needs to learn to work together with the chief of Trikru. None other than Bellamy Blake himself. A Bellarke story (Slowburn).

This is a story about how things would have unfolded (in my head) if Bellamy and Octavia were grounders and never were on the dropship.

 **Note** :

This is my second fanfiction, so I'm hoping that I can use the things I learned during writing the first one (which I'll also continue writing). I'm not sure yet about how long this story will be, so I'll just see where it will lead. I do know that it will be focusing on Bellarke and that it will be a slow burn, because relationships obviously don't develop in a day. Also, this will be that kind of story where enemies grow to love one another since I'm smitten for that kind of stuff. ^^  
I hope you guys enjoy this story! Feedback is very much appreciated (positive or negative, a girl can only learn from them)!

 _Chapter 1_

Clarke looked down at her hands. They were covered with blood. Blood that only minutes ago was still flowing thick and scarlet in his veins and was now sticking to her hands. She did not know since when, but the thick red liquid didn't bother her anymore since she had seen it too much in recent weeks.  
On the table before her lay Nelson. His eyes were fixed and vacant. He was gone. To be honest, she didn't really know the boy. It was easier is she didn't know them. After all the losses there were no more emotions for the dead. It was easier for her to not think of them as people at all.  
"Clarke."  
She looked up at Roma who was on the other side of the table and had pronounced her name with despair.  
Clarke took a cloth that lay at the end of the table and drew it over Nelson's body, covering it up  
"I'm sorry Roma," was the only thing she said, after which Roma seemed to lose all the power in her legs and collapsed next to the table. Screaming sobs filled the medic bay only interrupted by her need to draw breath.  
Clarke knew how to treat physical wounds, but she tried to avoid the mentally once since she wasn't good at finding the right words to help a grieving person. So Clarke did what she thought was best, leaving Roma to grieve on her own and to let her tell her goodbyes.

Once outside the Med Bay, she was greeted by the sun. It was almost an ironic concept that the sun was shining on the day that another kid had lost its life. After cleaning her hands and getting rid of the blood she walked around the Med Bay until she reached her own little place where she escaped too when she needed to relax or arrange her thoughts. It wasn't really a lot, but it was hidden off from the rest of the camp.

Clarke placed herself on the ground. She could feel the wetness of the grass starting to seep through the fabric of her pants, but she didn't really care. She crossed her legs before her and placed her hands on the grass, letting her fingers run through the long and unkempt, meadow grass waving and rustling in the breeze. The air was filled with the sound of children talking and working, but if she blocked out those sounds she could hear the whisper of the little aspen leaves dancing in the slight breeze that toyed with her golden hair. Her ears faintly distinguished the echoing sounds of forest animals far away, and the birds' sweet songs. She took a deep breath; the scent of pine mingled with the breeze. The forest seemed alive, filled with history and secrets.

She was grateful to be here right now and to be able to experience everything earth had to offer, but she was still debating if it was a blessing or curse to be sent to the ground.  
It had been almost two months now since the moment that they had landed on earth. She could still feel the betrayal of her Mom when she thought about how she drugged her to make sure she was on that dropship. All of them, all 100 of them had been experiments. People they didn't need and could use for their own survival. Clarke couldn't understand what could be so bad that they had to send a hundred of them to earth. Well, actually she did know. Her dad. He was floated for the exact reason why they were here. During moments like this, she missed her dad the most. He had always been her go-to person. If she needed a listening ear or a shoulder to cry on, then he would be there for her. Clarke signed. Right now she only had herself. From the moment they had landed on earth and found out that it was livable everyone had looked at her for guidance since she was one of the oldest and had taken the lead in deciding if they should open the dropship or not.

She had never been the leading type, but she soon figured that the kids needed a person to make discissions and to guide them to survive. Clarke just hadn't expected that it would be this hard. From the first moment, earth had tested their will to survive. They had discovered that it would be impossible to get to Mount Weather to get the food they needed. But looking back, that hadn't been the worst thing they had discovered. The worst thing was when they had learned that there were still people living on Earth, the Grounders. Two people had to give their lives for them to find out that the Grounders existed. Since then everything had been about protecting themselves from them. Clarke had instructed the older boys to build a wall around the camp and she was pretty proud of the result. The order was given to let nobody outside of the camp aside from the hunting party. Nelson had been on the hunting party that had left early this morning. He was the seventh person to be killed by the grounders.

Her eyes skimmed the forest. Although the Grounders had only attacked people that left the camp, she knew that they were keeping an eye on them. For all she knew, one of them could be watching her sitting here right now. The thought brought chills on her arms. Just the idea that they were trapped here made her question the future.

The peace and quiet of Clarke and her thoughts were interrupted by Finn.

"Clarke. You need to come."

Although Clarke had been trying to avoid Finn, the urgency in his voice made her jump up.

"What's wrong?"

"They are here. In front of the gate."

This made Clarke go in full alert mode, and she started running towards the gate. Once she arrived there, a crowd had already gathered.

"Let me trough," she commanded as she made her way through the crowd. She climbed the ladder that gave access to the guarding post that was used to keep an eye on the outer side of the gate.

Clarke looks at the four grounders in front of the gate, her heart starting to hammer in her chest, but she keeps her stare casual and with no hint of fear. Three men and a woman, sitting on top of horses. Up until now, nobody had seen a Grounder from up-close. They had always killed from a distance, by arrow or spear. Right now she wished that she hadn't seen them. They looked like the warriors you read about in horror stories. Their armor existed of leather, fur, and bones. Weapons hung on their side or back and one was wearing a mouthpiece that was made from an animal skull. All their faces were covered with dark paint, giving them an even more sinister look. Clarke knew that they would become the single reason for nightmares with the children this night.

"What do you want?" she yelled at them, wanting to know the reason that they were here. Part of her was hoping they were here just for some stupid reason, but another part was telling her that this wasn't a good sign and that this was the beginning of a war they weren't going to win.

"Chon ste your chief?" It was the Grounder at the front that spoke. An athletic guy with a large tattoo covering the left side of his face.

Clarke just stared at him, not understanding what he was saying. She understood the words _your chief_ but  
those two words before it could mean anything, so she just kept quiet.

One of the grounders in the back of the four came forward. He had a more tanned skin and was more muscular than the one that had spoken.

"Who is your leader?"

She couldn't hide her surprise when discovering that they spoke English and the camp seemed to be as surprised because Clarke could hear kids whispering to one another.

"Why do you want to know that?" Clarke asked coldly. She wanted to find out why it was important to them to find out who their leader was before she put herself out there.

"Our chief gave us the mission to bring the chief of your clan to him," the same muscular guy explained.

"What do you want with our leader?" she asked, wanting to know what they wanted to do with her.

"We can't tell you that."

Of course, they couldn't. If not for the clear tension and seriousness of this, she would have rolled her eyes.

Clarke wanted to protest against that weak answer but was interrupted by someone who went to stand next to her and took the word.

"If we give you our leader, will you stop killing our people?"

And this was the moment she couldn't hide her emotions because pure shocked covered her face. The boy in front of her turned his face to give her his typical mischievous smile. Murphy. The boy who had been going against her from the start, trying to gain control over the camp. The only reason she didn't give him the position of leading the camp was because if he made the discussions, then everyone would be dead within one month. He was the embodiment of someone who only thought about himself and couldn't bother with another person.

Clarke looked back at the grounders, waiting for their answer to Murphy's question, knowing that the answer would probably change the outcome of her life.

"If you give us your leader we will stop killing your people for now."

They were lying. Clarke just felt it, but it seemed that Murphy was just walking right into their lie because he placed himself behind Clarke, placing both his hands on her shoulders.

"Well then. You can have her."

Fear traveled in her veins. She couldn't believe that all this time she had been able to survive and it all was going to end because of someone like Murphy.

"No"

The loud voice came from the crowd and both her and Murphy turned around to see Finn standing in the crowd, walking towards the ladder.

"Murphy! What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked as soon as he joined them on the deck.

"What I'm doing? Trying to save our people." His tone was so cold that it sends chills down Clarke's spine. This boy was delusional.

"Saving your people? By getting the one person who has done everything to keep us alive killed?"

Clarke was thankful towards Finn. Even after the things she had said to him the last two weeks, he was still looking out for her. She hadn't expected him to come and help her. Not after his girlfriend had landed on earth two weeks ago. She still felt hurt by the fact that he had used her, never telling her that he had a girlfriend on the ark. But right now she was grateful towards him.

"What is one life if it means that we can save ninety?"

Clarke's heart skipped a beat when she heard some kids cheering for Murphy after he said that. She knew that if the camp was agreeing with Murphy, she was lost for.

"Murphy just stop this. We need her." Finn's voice was becoming desperate. He seemed to understand how this was not going to end well.

"No Finn. You need her. WE need a safe place to live. A place where we're not attacked by Grounders when we step outside of the gate." Murphy now faced the crowd. Everyone had gathered at the gate because a big crowd was now standing beneath them.

"Everyone!" He yelled to get their attention. "Since the moment we landed, things have been difficult. This week only, four of our people were killed by Grounders. Just a few minutes ago Nelson gave his life because he was attacked by a Grounder while searching for food for us. Do you guys want to keep living like this? If we give Clarke to them they promise that they won't kill us. We will be able to live peacefully. We will be able to walk in the forest without having to fear for a spear impaling our guts." He took a short break from his speech, while he let his eyes glide over the crowd that was now starting the yell "Give her to them!".

Clarke felt all hope disappear. She felt betrayed. It hurt her more than she would admit. She had done everything to make sure they survived and this was how they repaid her for it.

"I'm not letting you hand her over Murphy!"

Finn shot forward, his fist ready to hit Murphy right in the jaw. Unfortunately, Finn never reached Murphy. The two guards that were keeping watch had grabbed Finn and were holding him back. Murphy let out a laugh, clearly enjoying the fact that his plan had worked and that the camp seemed to support him in his grab for leadership.

"Looks like your time has come Clarke. Let's not keep the grounders waiting."

Clarke clenched her jaws, but she didn't fight or protested against Murphy when he pusher her towards the ladder. She had accepted the situation, knowing that there was nothing more to do. On her way to the gate, she crossed Monty and Jasper, who gave her an apologetic look. She didn't blame them. In this situation, they had to think about their own safety so that meant following the crowd and going with Murphy's discission. She gave them a small smile to signal them that she understood.

As soon as she was standing before the gate they started opening it. Murphy was now holding her in her neck, pushing her forward when the gates were open.

She held halt in front of the first Grounder, the one with the tattoo covering his face. Although she wanted to look at the grounder, her attention was grabbed by the animal he was sitting on. A big chestnut horse. She had heard stories about horses and how people rode them, but now that she stood before one she only realized what a magnificent animal it was. The horse was slender-limbed, but with strong muscles underneath his silky coat. His strong feet were pounding the ground, sending little waves of dust into the air.

Her attention was pulled away from the horse when the grounder jumped from its back.

"Hand her over," he commanded, holding out his hand in which he was holding a rope.

Murphy pushed her one more time, forcing her to take a step in the direction of the Grounder. As soon as she stood before the Grounder, he grabbed her wrists and started tying her hands together. She could feel how the rope cut into her wrists as he pulled the rope too tight, but she wasn't going to show the pain it caused. Even if she was going to die, she wasn't going to give anybody the pleasure of showing her weak side.

"You won't kill anyone. Right?"

The grounder just nodded as he tied the other end of the rope to the side of the saddle that lay on the horse. With this, the transaction ended because the Grounder crawled back onto his horse, turned it around and started walking back into the woods. Clarke was pulled by the rope and was forced to follow. She could feel tears starting to well up in her eyes, but blinked a few times to get them away. She was not going to show fear or defeat.

Behind her she could hear Finn's voice, screaming for her, but Clarke blocked out the sound. Knowing that he was still fighting for her would make it all worse.

Clarke didn't know how long they had been walking, but her feet and wrists were killing her. It was hard to keep up with the horses. Every time she lost her pace, the rope would be pulled as they just kept going, and she would collide with the ground. The tight rope chaffed at her wrists and the skin beneath had started to turn red with a crimson ooze at the surface.

The Grounders had stayed quiet, not talking to one another. Clarke figured they weren't ones to keep a casual conversation going while traveling.

The night was starting to fall. The bright blue sky that could be seen through the leaves was being transformed into an ocean of blackness. Shimmering stars started to illuminate the moonless, jet black sky as if to remind her that even in darkness there was still light. The air was still and heavy, thick clouds covering the sky. A cool breeze swept through the forest and in the distance, she could hear an owl.

When it looked like even the shadows had been swallowed by the darkness of the night, the Grounders stopped. One of them said something that Clarke couldn't understand and the others seemed to agree. They all jumped from their horses. The muscular one came towards her and untied her from the horse. Now that she was close to him she could see that he was actually kind of handsome. He got that brown skin Adonis look going on with dark eyes that would make a girl go weak in the knees. Clarke, however, wasn't in the position to let her mind wander in that direction.

"Follow me."

Clarke did as she was told and followed him as he led her around the horses towards a small opening between some trees. The woman of the group was starting a fire in the middle of the opening.

"You stay here." The handsome Grounder pointed out to a tree at the side of the opening, and he started to tie the rope around the tree, only giving her a small window of movement.  
Clarke sat down against the tree and held her hands close to her chest so that the tension on the rope was minimal.

"Are they too tight?"

Clarke looked up to the Grounder. He wasn't looking concerned or something, but the question gave the feeling these people might care, even if it was just a little.

She nodded and the grounder reached for her wrists, loosening the bounds just a little, but it made a huge difference for Clarke. The rope wasn't cutting into her flesh anymore.

"Thank you," she said.

"Don't thank me. One wrong move and I tighten them even more than they were."

With that he left her alone, joining the woman who had started the fire. She let herself lean against the tree. She was tired. She could feel a blackness come over her. Like a blanket, but not a blanket of warmth, but one of coldness that made her shiver. But somehow it made her eyes feel heavier and heavier. She finally closed her eyes, sending her into a dreamless sleep.

Clarke is woken from her heavy slumber and the first thing she becomes aware of is the coolness of the air and its loamy fragrance. The ground is cold and wet beneath her and her clothes feel damp. Half in wonder if she's dreaming she sits up. It is the rawness of her wrists that gives her the reality check that she's not dreaming. Clarke looked around. It's still night but something is going on that made her wake up. She hears a voice. Not the whispering kind of voice, but a voice that was filled with panic and worry. Her eyes find the grounders not too far away from her, next to the campfire. One of them is laying down, the other tree surrounding him. It's the woman s voice she has been hearing. She's calling someone's name. Clarke looks back at the person on the ground and only now notices that the woman's hands are tinted red. He's wounded, thought Clarke, serves him right. One less grounder to kill her. Clarke keeps looking as she can see how the breathing of the wounded man was speeding up, telling her that he was in a lot of pain. She couldn't see where he was wounded or how bad it was since it seemed to be on his side she had no vision of. The grounders clearly had no idea what to do, since they just kept talking to him.

You're not going to help, she told herself. She let out a sign. Who was she kidding? She was a medic, so if she saw a wounded man she was going to try to treat him.

"I can help," she said loud enough for the grounders to hear. It was the handsome one that turned around to look at her.

"I'm a doctor at my camp. If you bring me to him, I'll try to save him."

The man stood up and walked towards her, kneeling in front of her.

"You are a doctor?" He looked at her as if he wasn't believing a single word she was saying. She almost felt insulted by it.

"I am. Four of the people you guys tried to kill, I saved."

His brow rose, and he looked over his shoulder as the wounded man made some agonizing noises.

"Look. You can keep me here, tied around a tree and let him die or you can give that man a fighting chance and let me take a look at him. You know very well that he will die if you just let him be. Only let me take a look. Let me see if I can do something about it."

The grounder seemed to debate about the two choices, but to Clarke's relief, he untied her from the tree. As she followed him and the man came into full view, she saw the damage that had been done. His left side was just one big flesh wound and blood kept pouring out of it. It wasn't a pretty sight, but Clarke couldn't see any organs like bowels, so that was a good sign.

"What happened?" she asked out of curiosity.

"He was attacked by a boar. The beat slashed his side."

Clarke couldn't imagine in how much pain the man had to be.

"Why is she untied?" It was the woman of the group that spoke, her despair making place for anger at seeing her untied from the tree.

"She's a doctor. Maybe she can help. Can you do something?"

Clarke looked back at the man who was starting to lose the color in his face because of the blood that he was losing.

"I can, but you'll need to take these ropes away," she said as she held her hands up.

"No. I'm not letting that sky girl touch my husband."

Husband and wife. Clarke figured.

"He's bleeding to dead Tiga. Just have her take a look. If she kills him, then the chief will punish her for it."  
Clarke already regretted offering her help, but there was no way back now. The woman names Tiga moved back a little so that Clarke had access to the wound. It was the man that had untied her that undid her of the rope.

Clarke didn't let herself get the time to enjoy her free wrists because she knelt next to the man, tearing away the fabric of his shirt from the wound, to give her a better view on the wound. The blood was coming from a vein that was torn.

Her eyes skimmed her surroundings, looking for something to use.

"Your sword," she said to the grounder that had untied her. He just looked at her in disbelief. Right. She was still a prisoner so giving a sword to her was not something they would do.

"Okay, don't give me the sword, but then I need you to put your sword into the fire until it glows up. I need to burn his vein shut otherwise he'll just keep bleeding. Once the vein is closed we can just cover the wound. He will still be in pain, but he'll make the rest of the way to wherever we're going."

To her surprise, this seemed to convince him because he pulled his sword out of its sheet and held it into the fire. Clarke pushed her fingers against the vein while waiting for the sword to warm up. Once it had an orange color she signaled that the sword was hot enough.

"Hold him down," she said to Tiga and the grounder with the tattoo ", it will hurt like hell, but only for a second."

They both did as she told and Clarke signaled the other one to come and sit next to her with the sword. Since he clearly still didn't feel like giving her the sword, she placed her hand around his wrist, guiding the glowing sword towards the wound. As soon as the sword hit the flesh a sizzling sound filled the air together with the smell of burned flesh. The wounded man yelled it out and tried to move beneath the sword, but the two grounders pinned him down, just like Clarke had asked. After some seconds Clarke removed the sword and to her relief, the bleeding had stopped. Al tree of the other grounders looked at the wound and then back at her.

"You did it." It was the handsome grounder that spoke, the one that had given her the chance to save his life.

"Didn't I tell you that I'm a doctor?" She wasn't going to be full of herself, but she was proud that she probably had saved the grounder. Maybe she could use it as leverage for when she would face their chief.

"Yeah, you did."

To her own surprise, she gave him a smile. "Just keep the wound covered for now. Make sure it does not get infected. I can close the wound up and treat it further once I have access to supplies."

Tiga just looked at her. Not knowing to thank her for saving her husbands life or hate her for the fact that she owned her husband's life to a prisoner. At the end, she just gave a small nod towards Clarke and went to get some cloths to use as a bandage.

Clarke turned her attention back to the kind grounder, holding her hands up towards him.

"I guess you'll have to tie me up again."

He couldn't hide the amusement he felt from seeing her directness. He started to put the rope back around her wrists, and she could feel the thick material against her raw skin. To her relief, he gave her wrists some space to move.

"Can I ask you something sky girl?"

"Fire away."

"What is your name?"

Clarke was surprised by such a personal question. She was a prisoner, so what did it matter what her name was, asked Clarke herself. She did answer though.

"Clarke."

"Well, thank you for saving my friend's life, Clarke from Skycrew."

Again she caught herself for giving him a little smile. He led her back to the tree, and she was back in her spot.

"What's your name?" Maybe this question was too straight forward, but she felt like this man was someone she would be able to trust. He maybe looked like he would kill someone without a second glance, but she also had the feeling that he had a kind heart.

"Lincoln."

With that he walked back to his fellow grounders, leaving her behind on her own for the rest of the cold night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** :

First of all: thank you for everyone that is reading this story and followed or favored it. I'm really enjoying writing it and I have a lot of ideas in my head.

I would also like to involve you as readers in my story, so if you have a certain scene or idea that you would like me to integrate into the story, just send them to me by pb or in a review. For example if you want a certain character to get more attention in the story or a character to make an appearance or things like a second relationship, just send them and I'll do my very best to make it happen.

I would really like to hear about your ideas or requests because I really think that it would make this story great. I think that because I'm writing this for you, you should have some say in what will happen in the story.

Without further ado, here is chapter 2, so enjoy!

 _Chapter 2:_

She was woken up by Lincoln as soon as the first rays of sunshine found its way through the branches and leaves of the trees.

"Eat this. We'll be leaving soon."

Clarke looked at the piece of dried meat that was given to her. She took it thankfully and it was only then that she noticed how hungry she was. Her stomach started growling in anticipation of the food. Without waiting any longer she started eating. The meat felt dry and rough in her mouth, but nonetheless, it tasted immensely satisfying.

The grounders kept themselves busy by creating some kind of stretcher from big branches. The end of the stretcher was tied to the horse. She figured that the wounded man wasn't able to ride his horse, so they placed him on the stretcher, securing him with ropes.

It was Lincoln that untied her from the tree and lead her to the horses. He held halt next to the horse that had been from the wounded man.

"Get on it."

Clarke looked at Lincoln and then at the horse. He wanted her to ride on that huge horse? The horse was black with white spots on its head and back. A beautiful creature, but much too tall for her liking.

"I … I've never ridden a horse."

He looked annoyed and at the same time amused. "It's not that hard. You don't have to steer it since it will be tied to Tiga's horse. The only thing you have to do is keep your balance and sit up straight."

"Okay. But how do you want me to get on the horse?"

He didn't give an answer, but took a step forward and before she knew it his hands were on her hips, and she was lifted from the ground as if she was a little kid. As if it was no effort to him, he placed her on top of the horse. Now that she was on its back she realized even more how big the animal was. There was a big distance between her and the ground.

He left her and went to his own horse and soon after the horse started moving beneath her, his mane bouncing with his stride. Although it felt uncomfortable to sit on the horse, it was better than walking behind it, so she wasn't going to complain. She placed her hands around the horn of the saddle, only to give her the impression that she was not going to fall off the horse.

* * *

Clarke felt like they had been riding for hours. The sun was now high in the sky, indicating that it had to be midday. Her whole body was stiff and sore from riding the horse. Once in a while, she would strain her shoulders back to ease her tensing muscles.

"Osir're houm."

It had been Tiga that had spoken as she looked forward. Clarke followed her gaze and was mesmerized by what she saw. In front of them stood a huge statue. It was made of white stone and overgrown by vegetation.  
The statue seemed familiar. Like she had seen the face of the man that was carved into the stone before.

Abraham Lincoln.

She stared at the statue in awe, wondering how this statue had been kept intact all this time. She was also thankful that it had. She had learned about the history of the earth before the nuclear apocalypse and so she had learned about the presidents that had ruled the world and some monuments.

"This is Washington," she said to herself in realization.

"Washington?" It was Lincoln, who was now riding next to her that had asked the question.

"Before the apocalypse, this place was called Washington DC. The statue over there is the statue of ..."

He finished her sentence "Abraham Lincoln."

Clarke nodded with excitement. This was all surreal to her. Since they had landed on earth she hadn't really thought about where they had landed, but now that she knew it felt like she was walking into history.

"Do you know who Abraham Lincoln was?" Clarke asked. She figured they did since it was clear that Lincoln himself was named after Abraham.

"He was once a great commander."

Clarke smiled at that. He wasn't wrong since to them it seemed that a commander was someone who led the people. But Clarke knew that Abraham hadn't just been a commander. He had been one of the greatest presidents of American history.

"So. Is this place still called Washington DC?"

Lincoln shook his head. "We call our home Tondc. Home of Trikru."

Tondc. So they did keep the name of the original state but just shortened it. It was interesting to hear how they had made this place their own after the apocalypse. They had used what was already there to create something of their own.

"So are there other groups aside from Trikru?" Clarke's interest was sparked, and she wanted to know more. She wanted to know how they had survived the apocalypse and how they had started a new civilization. She knew that she was still a prisoner, but maybe this would be the only chance she would get to know more about them.

"Your questions will have to wait. We have arrived." Lincoln jumped from his horse as he said that and the other two grounders followed his example.

They walked down a path and at the end she could see what looked like two guard posts on either side of the path. The guard posts were made of wood and were about two meters high. On top of them stood two grounders, both armored in a similar way as her captivators.

As they passed, the guards gave a small nod at them, letting them pass.

She hadn't imagined what she saw next. Trees made place for houses. The houses were made of different materials like stone, metal and wood. The streets that ran through the little village were busy with people. Most of them were busy with daily tasks like washing clothes, cooking food or chopping wood. Clarke noticed that when they passed most of them stopped their actions and looked at her. There was a mixture of curiosity and hate on their faces.

Clarke didn't let the fact that the grounders didn't want her here bother her. She had done nothing wrong. She hadn't killed one of them, and she never meant harm to them, so she had no reason to feel guilty. She sat up straight on the horse and just looked straightforward, trying to ignore the looks that people were giving her.

It didn't take them long before they arrived at what looked like the center of the village. It was a small open space with a large bonfire in the middle of it. On the opposite side of the main road that they came from, was a building that was significantly bigger than the other buildings and houses in the village.

"Get off the horse."

Tiga was the one who had given the commando and Clarke did as she asked. Some villagers had gathered around them, curious about what she was doing here and what would happen.

As soon as they all dismounted their horse, the wounded grounder was taken away somewhere. Clarke could see that Tiga wanted to go with him, make sure that he was well taken care of, but she had the task to guard her.

"Let's go."

Clarke swallowed. This was it. The person that she was going to meet was going to descide her future. And Clarke had a feeling she wasn't going to like what he was going to say. Whatever he was going to tell her, Clarke had promised herself that she was going to stay strong. She wasn't going to show fear.

They entered the building. Lincoln in front of her and Tiga behind her, making sure that she had no way to escape. They entered the building through a small hallway and held halt in front of a door made of metal. A guard opened the door for them and Clarke walked into a big room. The floor and roof were made of wood and the walls were made of thick bricks of different colors. Light fell into the room through some windows on the left wall. Different kind of rugs lay in the middle of the room, forming some kind of path to walk on. At the end of the room, there was a little platform with on it a throne. It was made of metal and the armrests were made of the skull of some animal, giving it a sinister look. Clarke expected their leader to be sitting on the throne, but it was empty.

They held halt in front of the platform.

"Wait here. And don't try to get some crazy idea about trying to escape. The smartest thing for you to do is to just stay put."

Clarke nodded at Lincoln before he left the room trough a red curtain that was hanging before a door opening behind the throne. Clarke thought that even is she tried to escape she wouldn't make it further than halfway trough this room. There were six guards standing in this room.

Knowing that Lincoln was probably talking to their leader made her nervous. The waiting wasn't helping either.

After what felt like some minutes, Lincoln entered the room. He didn't join her, but walked to the side of the platform and just stood there, his hands behind his back, his gaze towards the ground. Clarke looked next to her and saw that Tiga was also changing her posture, moving her hands behind her back, spreading her feet slightly.

Clarke knew why they suddenly took a submissive stand. Their leader was entering the room. Her eyes went towards the red curtain, waiting until the man that would decide about her life would enter.

The curtain rustled and a hand pushed them aside. A figure walked into the room. At first, Clarke just thought that he looked like the other grounders. He was tall, with broad shoulders and even though he was wearing leather armor with fur, you could see that muscles were hidden underneath that armor. She couldn't see his face, only dark tousled brown hair. After he entered through the curtain he looked up, his eyes meeting hers, and she was surprised.

She had expected to meet a middle-aged man, with a big full beard and wise eyes, but she hadn't expected this. The man in front of her was young. She guessed that he couldn't be much older than her. He had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks. Clarke gaped openly as she observed his strong jaw and defined chin and cheekbones. His eyes had a rich dark chocolate brown color. The dark brows above them were actually graceful but currently furrowed in a frown. All of it was framed by thick, dark brown curls.

He sat down on the chair and his eyes inspected her briefly before he started talking.

"Clarke of Skycrew. First of all, I want you to know that you are my prisoner and that you have no rights or demands. Secondly, I want to thank you for saving one of my people. Lincoln told me about your skills." His voice was deep and had that rich, silky tone to it.

She wasn't surprised by him telling her her place, but she was surprised by him thanking her.

"Are you going to kill me?" Clarke went straight to the point. She wasn't here for thank you's. She just wanted to know what she had to expect.

The corner of his mouth went up a little, amused by the directness of Clarke.

"No. I'm not going to kill you. Well, not as long as you behave."

"Then what do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you, but our commander does."

This confused Clarke. Their commander? But Clarke thought that the man that was sitting before her was the leader of the grounders.

"So you're not even the leader of the grounders? Then why are you sitting on a throne?"

It seemed that she had said something wrong because one of the guards walked towards her pulling her at the arm.

"Watch out what you say to our leader girl or it will cost you your head."

Clarke wasn't stopping now. She was getting strength from the fact that this situation couldn't get any worse, she had nothing to lose.

She looked towards the guard. "You can't blame me for not knowing the ranks of your people. I've only been on earth for a while and the only thing I know about your kind is that you guys like to kill helpless children."

The guard rose his hand, ready to hit her.

Their leader rose from his throne. "Let her go Artigas."

"But Chief Blake. She …"

"Let her go." His voice was strong and the man that was called Artigas let her go.

He walked down from his platform until he was standing in front of her. Now that he was standing this close she could see freckles covering his face.

"You should watch your words. I like it when someone has some fight in them, but I don't like it when they don't know their place. So I'm advising you to not cross that line."

Clarke just looked at him, standing her ground. He wasn't going to intimidate her.

"I'll explain things to you so you can understand. I'm Bellamy Blake. I'm chief of one of the twelve clans. Our commander is the absolute ruler of all the twelve clans."

The only thing that Clarke got from that, was that the 100 were in big trouble. The grounders they were fighting were only a small part of a very big group. They were chanceless against them.

"And on top of that, we killed your people because they were on our lands and formed a threat."

Clarke frowned at him. "They were a threat? They were children. Innocent children. They were just looking for food."

"Still they were on our land, and we didn't know who you guys were or what kind of weapons you might carry. We killed them before they could kill us."

Clarke could feel herself getting more angry at this guy in front of her. "They wouldn't have killed you. They weren't even armed. You guys are just cold-blooded murderers."

He was now standing right in front of her, clearly also getting angry because Clarke noticed that his hands were bald into fists.

"Look, when you guys came from the sky you landed on Trikru territory. You declared war to us by doing so. You should be glad that we only killed some of your people because if we wanted to, all of you would be dead by now. So instead of blaming me and calling me and my people murderers, you should be thanking me and the commander for not marching up to your camp and burning it to the ground. Since you're the leader of them you should take your responsibility."

This annoyed Clarke. It wasn't like they knew that there were people still living on earth when they had landed. It wasn't even like they had a choice of the place they would land. On top of that, it was clear that these people weren't the kind of crowd that would talk about things instead of using violence. And then there was this thing about capturing the leader of the hundred. What use was it to capture just one person?

"Just for your record I'm not their leader. Maybe Lincoln didn't tell you this, but they just gave me to your people. If I really was their leader they wouldn't have just given me up like that. Someone else has taken over leadership." This truth still hurt her. It wasn't like she wanted to be their leader. She didn't really care about titles, but the fact that they had just thrown her away like that did hurt. They clearly didn't care about her and would just let her die if it meant that they could live. Even after all she had done they wouldn't fight for her.

"You are their leader. The only way to lose your title as a leader of a clan is by dying. The guy that took over power can only become the official leader of Skycrew if he defeats you in battle."

Clarke didn't really care about their rules. Maybe that was their way of doing things, but it wasn't how they did things on the ark. The leader was chosen by vote and the hundred had chosen Murphy. Clarke knew that she was on her own. Even if they wanted to use her against the hundred, they wouldn't care less. As soon as the grounders would realize this, she was dead.

"So. It's your commander that will decide about my fate?"

"Yes."

"Great. So you bring me all the way here to see you, only to tell me that you'll be sending me off to someone with a higher position. Then what's the point of me being here? Why waste a precious day in my life that might be pretty short depending on what mood your commander is in?"

Before she knew it his face was right next to hers. "You're getting very close to that line I was warning you about. Princess." As he spoke in her ear she could feel his breath against her ear.

Clarke snapped her head to the side, turning her face to look at him with anger.

"Don't you ever call me princess again," she warned him. The memory of that nickname now seemed as a far memory, just like Finn.

A big smile had appeared on Bellamy's lips and it changed his whole face. His stern and strong face had changed to that of a boy. She really didn't like how just a smile could change his whole appearance.

"Like I said. You're not in a place to make demands. Princess." He said the nickname slowly, only to agitate her even more.

This did it. Clarke lunged forward, losing her composure as she swung her wrists upwards, trying to hit him. Her hands never collided with his face because he stopped them mid-air with one hand. His fingers were around her wrists, digging into her wounds. She let out a small cry of pain, but when she saw his content expression she jerked her hands back and made her face go expressionless.

"Lincoln bring her to her cell. Oh, and give her something for her wrists. Make sure that she is constantly guarded."

Clarke had almost forgotten her wrists and the pain that had been constant. Lincoln joined her back at her side and placed a hand on her shoulder, signaling her to start walking.

As she walked back outside of the room she glanced back one more time to look at the guy that was called Bellamy Blake, the leader of Trikru. Her eyes found his as he was also looking at her while she was walking outside of the room. She quickly looked back forward and let Lincoln walk her outside of the room.

They walked to a small building next to the big one where she had just met Blake. It was a small structure completely made from metal. As the door of the cell opened she could see that it was just big enough to fit a bed and a small table. The only light that entered, came trough a small window with barb in front of it, so that escaping trough it would be impossible. Clarke was guided inside and the rope around her wrists were removed.

"I'll let someone bring something for those wounds." With that being said Lincoln closed the door, and she was all alone.

The cell reminded her of her cell on the ark. She was once again surrounded by nothing but metal. Clarke walked to the bed and sat down on it. The mattress was too thin to be comfortable, but she wasn't going to complain after sleeping on just a blanket for the last couple of weeks. She had to take peace with the fact that this little cell was going to be her home for the next five days.

* * *

After some time she could hear voices in front of her cell. Clarke let herself lean against the door to try to get a part of the conversation. Any detail about the guards was welcome to help her create a plan to escape.

One voice belonged to her guard, the other was the voice of a girl. She could hear them arguing, but couldn't understand a word since they were speaking in their language.

Clarke stepped back when she heard the lock of the door being opened. As the door flew open a girl came into view. She looked about her age, same height but her appearance couldn't be more different from Clarke. She had dark brown hair that was decorated with braids in them. Were Clarke had curves this girl had muscles. Even though she was small, she looked strong with her leather armor on and a sword on her hip. Her piercing green eyes looking at her with curiosity. At first, Clarke thought that this girl was here to kill her, but then she noticed what she was holding. Ointment.

"Hi. You're Clarke right?" She walked further inside the cell and closed the door behind her. Clarke nodded.

She had expected that someone would give her something for her wrists and that she would have to apply it to herself, she never thought that someone would apply it to her.

"Sit down," the girl said as she gestured towards the bed. Clarke did as she was told.

The girl took place next to her, placing the bowl on the bed and turning herself towards Clarke.

"I'm Octavia. I'll be helping you with taking care of your wounds."

"I'm grateful that you want to help Octavia, but I can apply it on my own. You don't need to help me. I'm sure you have better things to do."

Octavia smiled at her. "Nonsense. You know. As soon as I got the news that they were bringing you here I wanted to get some time with you."

Clarke just looked at her. Octavia took her wrists and started to put some ointment on it. The cold gel helped instantly because she could feel how the paint was already going away.

"Why do you want some time with me?"

"Because you came from the sky," Octavia said as she shifted on the bed ", I want to hear all about it. Like, how does the earth look from up there? Does the moon look bigger from the sky? Do you guys just float in suits through the air?"

Clarke laughed at the enthusiasm of the girl, and she felt herself relax for the first time since she had been captured by the grounders.

"Earth looks like a big round ball from up in the sky. It has patches of green, brown and blue. The moon does look bigger up there and no, we do not float around in space."

"It sounds like so much fun to be up there."  
Clarke had to disagree. "It's not all beauty and fun. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Octavia was now putting the bandage around her wrists.

"Can you tell me something more about your clan and the other clans and how you guys live here?"  
Clarke was still curious about their lives on earth and the information would only help her to get a better image of the people she was dealing with.

"Well. There are twelve clans. Each clan lives in a certain area and is named after their surroundings or what they do. We're called Trikru, because we live in the woods. There is also, for example, Azegeda, the life in the North parts, where it's colder. We don't really get along with them."

"But aren't you guys under the same leader?"

Octavia nodded as she was cleaning everything up. "We are, but still some clans don't really get along. There's a long history, too much to tell you about. Lexa is the commander of every tribe so the clans stay out of each other's way. If someone breaks her rules they have to confront her, and she will decide about the right punishment."

Clarke let out a sign. "She sounds like a scary person."

A small smile appeared on Octavia's face. "She is, but she also fair and honest."

It was clear that this Lexa was respected, but Clarke wasn't sure that this woman was going to be fair and honest toward someone they saw as an intruder.

"I guess she's nothing like the leader of this tribe then," Clarke said as she remembered how he had talked to her as soon as she had blamed him for killing her friends.

"Bellamy?" Clarke could swear that she heard some doubt in Octavia's voice. As if she wasn't sure if she should be talking about him, but Clarke wasn't going to stop here. Maybe it wasn't the smartest move to talk bad about their leader, but she just needed to ventilate.

"Yeah. He clearly thinks he's all that just because he's got a pretty face and got some power, but the truth is that he's just a big asshole."

Octavia burst out laughing and it took Clarke by surprise. If Bellamy found out that this girl was laughing at him being called an a-hole she would probably be killed. Clarke liked the fact that Octavia clearly didn't care.

Clarke waited until Octavia was done laughing. "I agree that he thinks he's all that, but he's pretty okay once you get to know him. He would do anything for his people, and he's been through a lot."

Maybe Octavia was right, but it wasn't like Clarke would be around long enough to find out if she was telling the truth.

"I got to go now. If I stay away too long they'll discover that I'm here. I'll come back tomorrow to change the bandages."

Clarke didn't want her to go. She was actually enjoying talking with the girl. If Octavia left she would be here alone again. She wasn't good at being alone. Unfortunate she didn't have a choice in this.

"Okay. Thank you, Octavia. See you tomorrow."

The girl took her stuff and gave Clarke a reassuring smile before she closed the door behind her, leaving Clarke back alone in the small cell.

* * *

Note: So this was chapter 2. I hope you guys liked it. :)

Xx Karen


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. Firstly I'm sorry that this capture took so long, but I'm moving so I don't have a lot of time to write. But, don't worry I'm continuing this story ;)**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget the leave a review if you have a remark or something you would like to suggest about something you really want me to integrate into the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Octavia never held her word because Octavia never came the next day or the day after that. Clarke found herself alone, again. The day was broken only by the arrival of her meals and new bandages. There was nothing to do except for lying on the bed and listening to the movements around her cell.

She was reminded of her time on the ark. The only difference was that this cell was smaller and that she didn't know the people that were holding her captive.

Clarke let out a sigh as she turned on her back and closed her eyes while folding her hands over her stomach. For the last couple of hours, she had been thinking about how she would be able to escape her faith, about what she could do. The result was that her head was a chaos of ideas and panic.

Rattling sounds and loud voices made her sit up on the bed and look at the door of the cell. Something was going on. The door flew open and because of the bright light of the midday sun that now entered the dark cell, she couldn't see the face of the person clearly.

"You need to come with me, Clarke."

Clarke looked at Lincoln who was now standing in her cell. He was breathing fast and his face showed panic and concern. Behind him, a guard tried to pull him out of the cell, but Lincoln didn't move an inch and pulled himself out of the guard's grip.

"I need you to save her. Please."

Clarke rose from her bed as she could hear the desperation in Lincolns voice.

"Save who?" Clarke asked as she walked towards him, wanting to know what was going on that had Lincoln in this kind of state.

"Octavia. She was shot."

Immediately the doctor in her took over.

"Lead me the way."

Lincoln pushed the guard aside who was starting to yell for backup but both of them hadn't any attention for him or the fact that she was escaping her cell. Getting to Octavia was a priority for now. Even though she had only met Octavia for a few minutes the girl had shown her that she was a good person.

Lincoln led her through some narrow streets until they arrived at a structure made from scrap metal with herbs hanging in front of the windows. She followed him inside and was surprised at how many people were inside.

"Let us through," Lincoln yelled as he started to push people aside. Clarke followed him and right when she could see the bed on which Octavia was lying she was pulled back by her arm.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Clarke looked up at the person who was now holding her arm with a strong grip to keep her in place. Bellamy.

"Let me go. I need to help her."

He gave her an angry look.

"You don't need to do anything except to get back to your cell." He signaled a guard to grab her.

"She can help Bellamy."

Lincoln joined the conversation. Bellamy was clearly not happy with Lincoln calling him by his first name in front of the crowd that was now turning their attention from the wounded Octavia to them.

"So you're the one that got her out? She's not touching Octavia. It's her people that shot her in the first place."

He gave her a disgusted look. Clarke had figured that someone from the hundred must have shot Octavia since the grounders didn't have guns. One more reason for her to save Octavia. The last thing she wanted was that the girl would die because of her people.

"Just let me take a look at the wound. I know how to treat gunshot wounds. I'm sure your healer hasn't dealt with a wound like that before. Please."

She emphasized the last word.

"Let her help Bellamy. I've seen what she can do. She's the only chance we got."

Bellamy shot a glance from Lincoln to Clarke, clearly getting angrier than he already was.

"Everybody leaves!" he yelled and the crowd started leaving the building.

Now that the crowd had left the room, she had a good view of Octavia. The girl was laying on a bed that seemed similar to the bed in her cell. Her skin had lost its color and was sticky with droplets of sweat. Her hair clung to her face and her eyes were closed as her chested moved raggedly up and down.

"She's starting to get a fever," Clarke stated as she looked back at Bellamy ", I need to see if the bullet has left her body. Otherwise, I'll have to remove it. I also need to clean the wound to make sure that it won't get infected."

Her telling what had to be done seemed to take Bellamy by surprise as if he never believed that she was a medic. The man took a step closer to her, lowering his face so that he was on eye level with her.

"I give you 5 minutes to look. If I even for a second see that you're not knowing what you're doing or hurting her more, I'll kill you myself right in this room."

Clarke believed him when he said he would kill her because she could read it from his expression. She would have felt afraid if she wasn't more focused on Octavia's welfare. Clarke just gave him a nod and turned her attention to Octavia. She knelt next to the bed and let her eyes run over the girl. The pants on her right leg were cut open, revealing a small bullet wound. It was somewhat ragged around the edges, but it was barely bleeding, which was a good sign.

"The bullet didn't hit a major artery, that's a good thing. She hasn't lost a lot of blood, but I need to get the bullet out of there since there is no exit wound." Clarke informed both Lincoln and Bellamy.

"Can't you just leave the bullet in there?"

"No." Clarke looked back at the wound. The edges were already turning pinkish, red. "The wound will never close or heal with the bullet in there. It will create an infection and it will only get worse, making the wound even bigger and the tissue will start to die off. If I don't remove the bullet she will eventually lose her leg or even her life."

"What do you need to remove the bullet?" Lincoln asked as he seemed to be eager to get Clarke starting on removing the bullet.

"Wait. How do I know that you're not lying and that this is just some kind of plan to kill her?"

Clarke rolled her eyes. Bellamy being so damn mistrusting of her was annoying her. Clarke stood back up, turning toward Bellamy.

"You can be stubborn and bring me back to my cell and let her die or you can give me the things I need and let me save her. You pick, commander."

She stared him down, standing her ground. She could see that he was having trouble with the way she was talking to him, but he was debating if that anger was bigger than him wanting to save Octavia.

Eventually, he let out a sign. "What do you need?"

Some part of her felt a little jolt of joy for her winning from him, but she quickly went back to work. She told Bellamy what she needed, and he sends some people after it. As Bellamy was giving some orders to the guard that was now guarding the door Clarke turned her attention towards Lincoln.

The man was stroking Octavia's hair out of her face in a way that told Clarke how much he cared about the girl.

"She'll get better," she said as she crouched next to him, looking at Octavia's pal face.

"I don't know how I can thank you for even trying to help her. We've not really been very kind towards you and still you want to help."

"It's really okay. But can I ask you a question?"

Lincoln nodded.

"Why does Bellamy care this much about Octavia? I mean he's the leader of this town but it seems like he's emotionally involved in this."

The corner off Lincoln's mouth went up a little.

"Octavia is his sister."

Clarke's mouth almost fell open. Octavia, the girl that had been nothing but kind to her and seemed as an optimistic and lively person was the sister of the man that had just threatened to kill her and had been nothing but annoying? Clarke looked from Octavia to Bellamy and now that she knew she could see the similarity. They both had the same dark brown, almost blackish hair and a sun kissed skin tone. Siblings. It was still a strange concept for her since nobody on the ark could have more than one child. But Clarke could imagine that when she would have a sibling she wouldn't want just anybody to touch him or her. So maybe she had been too hard on Bellamy, but she wasn't going to admit that, and he deserved it.

The supplies she had asked for were gathered in minutes so Clarke could get to work.

"I'll need your help Lincoln. You need to keep her down when I get the bullet out because it is going to hurt. "

He gave her a nod. She then looked at Bellamy who was standing at the end of the bed with crossed arms.

"I need you to back off okay? I can't do this without hurting her so if you even come close to me with that sword of yours I'll just stop and let her die. So I even see you move and you'll be responsible for your sisters death."

Clarke wasn't proud of blackmailing him with his sisters dead, but she needed him to stay put. Him coming at her while she was taking the bullet out could be disastrous.

She could see him clenching his jaws together, but he stayed put so Clarke turned her attention back to Octavia.

She drenched a piece of cloth in alcohol and pushed it on the wound. Octavia who had been silent up until now screamed and Lincoln had to push her with her shoulders in the bed. After sterilizing the wound she took one of the instruments they had brought her. It wasn't what she was used to, but she would manage. She went inside the wound with the instrument and soon the tip hit something hard, the bullet.

"Got it,' she said, a little proud, and she grabbed the bullet and pulled it out. The bullet hadn't gone deep but was stopped by the bone. Octavia was lucky that her bone hadn't splintered by the impact.

"The only thing I have to do now is clean the wound and close it up."

She went back to work and after another half an hour she had placed the last stitch. Proudly she looked at the wound that was now only a very small line on the girl's leg. It would heal well and Clarke figured that if Octavia was lucky the scar wouldn't even be noticeable. She rapped some bandage around the leg to make sure that it would stay clean.

"She'll need to stay in bed for the next two days but after that, she can start to use her leg again, but she has to be careful to not tear the stitches," Clarke explained as she stood up and stretched her back.

"Thank you, Clarke."

Clarke gave Lincoln a big smile. If she had known that grounders could be friendly like Lincoln she would not have seen them as animals and brutes. Spoken of brutes. She looked at Bellamy who was now standing beside her.  
"No thank you from you? Figured so."

"If you ever threaten me again like that I'll ..."

"You'll kill me? You're getting predictable." Clarke didn't know why, but she liked it to get on his nerve. He was just asking for it.

Bellamy didn't answer but just called the guard that had been standing at the door.

"Bring her back to her cell. And make sure that this time nobody opens the door of that cell unless for food."

Clarke took a step back when the guard started walking towards her.

"No! I'm not going back into that cell before you let me tell my story. You see me and my people as intruders, but we never intended to intrude your land. Let me tell you about how we got here. Maybe you'll understand. Maybe you won't understand. I'm not going into that cell before you listen to me."

Bellamy let out a small laugh as if what she said was funny. Maybe it was funny to him, but Clarke was serious. She had a feeling that telling him about how they got here and that they hadn't intended to intrude their land wouldn't make the difference, but she could try.

"You owe me."

"Excuse me?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I just helped your sister so you owe me."

"What did I tell you about threatening me?"

"It's not a threat. It's courtesy. I do you a favor so now you do me a favor."

He looked at her for some seconds before he seemed to surrender to the demand from Clarke.

"I'll give you ten minutes to tell your story, we'll talk in the main hall."

The guard grabbed her by her shoulder and pushed her forward, after Bellamy who walked out of the room. The walk back to the main hall was quiet and this cave Clarke the time to think about what she was going to say. She was led into the main hall and placed on a chair that was standing around a small table on the left wall of the room. Bellamy took place on the chair opposite hers. He leaned back in his chair and then looked at her.

"You're ten minutes start now."

Clarke started telling her story. She told him that they had lived in space on the ark and that a hundred of them, all children were sent down to earth as an experiment. That they had no idea where they would land or how the earth would be. She also told him about the landing that had been harsh and that they hadn't landed on the spot they had to due to a failure in the ship. As she was about to tell him about the landing itself en their first days on earth they were interrupted by sounds from outside the hall. A grounder ran inside.

"Commander. You need to come … there are people here. The mountain men."

Bellamy immediately stood up.

"Guard her," he said to the guard and then ran after the grounder that had interrupted them. Clarke didn't understand what was happening.

"Who are the mountain men?" she asked the guard, but he just ignored her. They sat there for a while in silence until the noises around the building were starting to get louder. She could hear people yelling, commotion, and she thought she heard a gunshot. Clarke wanted to stand up to go look at what was going on, but the guard pushed her back into her chair.

"Let me go. There is something going on. We need to go see if we can help or what is happening." Again the guard just ignored her, but then the doors opened a little and something was thrown inside of the room. Clarke looked at the little metal orb that was now laying inside the room and white smoke was starting to come out of it. The smoke filled the room quickly and once Clarke breathed it in she couldn't fight back the urge to start coughing. The smoke had the same effect on the guard because he was almost doubling over. He had pulled out his sword in an instinct to protect himself from whatever this was. Clarke wished that she also had a weapon or something to defend herself with. The doors opened further and through the smoke she saw a white figure stepping in their direction. Clarke had stood up, staying behind the guard, knowing that he was her only protection against this guy.

"Drop your weapon," the man yelled at them, stepping closer. Clarke could now make out that he was wearing a white suit that covered his whole body. She remembered that his were suits that were used against radiation. In his left hand, he was holding a gun.

The guard didn't listen and held out his sword.

"Drop your weapon or I'll have to shoot you and believe me I really don't want to shoot you."

Clarke wanted to tell the guard to stay back and to do what the man in white told them, but she was too late because he charged forward. A loud sound filled the room and Clarke saw how the grounder fell to the ground. The gun from the intruder was facing to where the guard had charged him. In shock, Clarke looked at the lifeless body of the grounder. Her throat was starting to hurt because of the smoke and her head was getting light-headed.

The man in white now started to walk towards her and Clarke started backing up, not wanting the man to get any closer to her.

"Come on girl. Come with me. You don't have to fight me. Don't be stupid like your friend here. I won't hurt you. I'll take you to a better place. I promise."

Clarke didn't believe one word he was saying, not after seeing him shoot a person.

"I …," her lungs felt like they were on fire and it was making it difficult to talk ",won't come."

"Stupid girl."

Clarke tried to get away from him, but her body was starting to feel heavy and her legs weren't listening anymore because she felt herself sink to the floor.

"Looks like our gass is getting to you. Don't worry. You'll just sleep and then you'll wake up and be with us."

Clarke didn't like what he was saying, and she wanted to fight the feeling of falling asleep. The man knelt in front of her, placing his hand under her chin and tilting it up so that he could look at her face.

"You're pretty. Cage will like you. He likes the pretty ones."

With her last strength, she spits at the man, staining the plastic that was covering the front of his face.

"You'll regret that," he said angry, lifting his arm to strike her across the face. Clarke felt her eyelids grow heavy and was bracing herself for the hit, but it never came. As she forced her eyes open she saw that the man in the suit was looking at her in shock. The next moment he fell to the side, dead. Clarke looked at the person standing behind the intruder, holding a sword that was now dripping with blood. Bellamy. He had come back for her.

"The gass … ,' she said with a voice that was now hoarse " ..run."

After that, she couldn't fight it anymore and her eyelids fell shut and everything went black.

* * *

 **Tump Tump tump ... what will happen next? :)**

 **Again, if you want something to be integrated into the story just send me a PM or a review and I'll do my best to integrate it. Or if you have a remark just tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone!**

 **I now that this chapter is very late, but since I'm still moving and my** appartement **needs a lot of renovations I'm afraid that I don't find a lot of time to keep writing. Don't worry howeever because I'm not quitting this story ;)**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The room was spinning as Clarke slowly regained consciousness. Her head felt heavy and every breath made her want to stop breathing at all because of the burning sensation it gave her. Slowly she placed her hands underneath her, pushing herself up and forcing her eyes open. It took some time before her head was processing what she was seeing. She was still in the big hall and the fog had cleared. On her right were two dead bodies, the guard and then the stranger that had attacked her. Clarke tried to stand up, her legs still unsteady. She tried to remember what had happened.

The man in white had thrown the gas inside, then he had killed the guard and had tried to take her with him. And then. Her head began to pound as she was trying to remember everything clearly. Bellamy. He had killed the man. Her eyes shot to the door of the hall and there he was. Bellamy was laying lifeless on the ground. From where she was standing he looked unharmed. He was probably still unconscious from the gas.

Then a thought hit her. This was her chance. This was probably the only chance she had to escape. Everybody was focusing on the attack and nobody would notice her sneaking out. As fast as her still unsteady legs could, she started walking towards the door.

She pushed the door open, ready to bolt outside, but then she held halt. The cursed herself for suddenly letting herself look around at the man who was laying on the floor. She felt guilty. Guilty of just leaving like this. He did save her by killing the man who was going to try to take her away. But then that said enough. He killed the man. Without even thinking twice he had pierced the man with his sword, ending his life. Was she really going to give up her freedom just to help him? She already knew the answer because she let the door slip back close.

She knelt next to him, placing her fingers on his wrist. He had a steady pulse. Carefully she poked his shoulder, trying to get him to wake up. No reaction. Not so careful anymore she shoved him. It seemed to work because he started moving. His movements were slow and he made some grunting noises. Clarke stood up, giving him some space. He pushed himself into a sitting position, running his hand over his face in confusion. Then he opened his eyes and spotted her, immediately getting alert and standing up. She noticed how his body wasn't agreeing with standing up so fast because he had to steady himself to not fall back to the ground.

Clarke took a step forward to help him but stopped as she saw the warning glare of Bellamy.

"What the hell happened?", he asked as he looked around the room.

She looked surprised at him. "You really don't know? We were attacked. People in white suits."

It seemed to come back to him and his face fell into an expression Clarke would never have associated with his strong features before. She realized that under that strong and stubborn personality was someone more vulnerable than she would have guessed.

"Octavia."

Of course, the reason for his expression was his sister. Bellamy didn't waste a second and ran out of the building. Clarke wasn't going to stay here alone, so she followed him outside. Once outside the aftermath of the attack became clear. People were running around in chaos, calling out names of the loved ones they had lost. As they ran towards the medical tent Clarke saw wounded people laying on the ground. She had the urge to help them, to check if they were okay, but right now the smartest thing was to stay close to Bellamy.

They entered the room and to Clarke's own relieve was Octavia still laying in her bed. A woman was sitting next to her, her sword ready to kill anybody that would come into the room. A big cut ran at her forehead, blood leaking out of it.

"Indra," Bellamy said as he placed his hand on the woman's shoulder. It was clear that this Indra was a soldier because she was dressed in hiding and leather armor from head to toe and her expression was serious.

"Thank you for protecting her. Are you okay?"

Indra nodded and wiped the blood from her forehead with the back of her hand, streaking her face even more.

Octavia moved in her bed. She pushed herself upright and Clarke could see that it took much of her strength. "Lincoln," she said hoarsely ", they took Lincoln."

The fact that they had taken Lincoln meant that these people were capable of much because Clarke knew that Lincoln wouldn't let himself be taken without a fight.

"Who are these people?" she asked herself aloud.

"The mountain men." It was Bellamy who had responded, hatred filling his eyes as he said the name.

Everyone, Octavia, Indra, and Clarke looked at Bellamy, not understanding who he was referring to.

"When I was in Polis a couple of days ago the Podacru as also attacked. People dressed in white had infiltrated their village, taking their strongest man and woman. Someone was smart enough to follow the attackers. He was able to follow them up into the mountains, but then they just disappeared," Bellamy explained.

"Wait a minute," Clarke started, thinking about everything that had happened. "These people wear suits that protect them from radiation. This means that they can't live outside without a suit."

Bellamy raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Where are you going with this?"

"They need to live inside the mountain then." The realization of whom these people were hit her. "I need to investigate the guy you killed," she said as she started to walk outside.

She started running back to the hall, Bellamy following her.

"What are you on to?" he asked as he cached up with her.

"I think that I know who these people are."

"You do?" He asked it as if he was surprised.

Clarke shot him an annoyed look. He clearly thought that she was just a stupid girl, but she didn't mind. She rather had him underestimating her than the other way around.

They entered the hall and Clarke went straight to the attacker. She grabbed the man by the shoulder and turned him so that he was laying on his back. Through the plastic of the head piece she saw that radiation was starting to affect the body. His face was filled with red blisters. Without hesitating, Clarke pulled the head piece from the man. The sudden contact with the air had an awful effect. His face swelled up and more blisters formed, some of them opening up which made blood run down his face.

"What the ..." Bellamy was staring at the man's now unrecognizable face.

"It's the radiation in the air. We can handle it but it looks like these people are not immune to it and even a little of contact with the air will kill them."

After explaining she turned her attention back to the body, knowing that his face would haunt her during the coming nights. She zipped the suit open, revealing a beige uniform underneath the suit. With her eyes she inspected him, finally finding what she was looking for. A badge.

On the badge stood a name. David Levins. And then there it was. In the right top corner of the badge was a symbol with underneath it, Mouth Weather.

"Mouth Weather?" Bellamy was looking over her shoulder at the badge, his breath almost touching her neck and Clarke froze for a second, not expecting him to be this close. She quickly took a step forward and turned around, creating more distance between them.

"Mount Weather is a facility in the mountains. It was created for the nuclear disaster, to hold a couple of hundred people."

He looked at her as if he wasn't believing a word that she was saying. "How do you know all this?"

She sighed. "When we were placed in our dropship they told us to go to Mount Weather. We believed that nobody made it to Mouth Weather at the time of the nuclear bombs. But it still had the food and supplies stored, so we were told to travel there for supplies. Once we landed we noticed that we hadn't landed on the foreseen spot and there was a nuclear storm between us and the mountain, so we never went."

Bellamy was just looking at her, debating if he was going to believe her or not.

"So if what you're telling is true, then these people live in that facility that you're talking about. So you know where it is?"

Clarke nodded. "We have a map, telling us exactly where it is."

His eyes narrowed. "And where is that map?"

Then Clarke realized the situation they were in. He wanted his people back and the only thing he needed was the location of Mount Weather, which was on the map. He would need that map in order to succeed. Clarke knew that he was already planning an attack in his head to get it.

"Don't," she said ", if you attack my people you'll lose some of your own people and I think you already lost enough of them today." She saw that she got his attention. "Take me back to my people. I'll make sure that you will get your map."

He cocked his head to the side. "There is a catch isn't there? No way that you're just giving me that map."

She smiled at him, proud of herself. "In return, I get to stay there. I'm no longer your prisoner."

He seemed to debate his option.

"Look. What do you want? One person who's going to be a pain in the ass until you put a sword through her, or your own people who are probably afraid right now and hoping that their great leader will come to rescue them?"

This seemed to help him make his decision. "Alright. But I'm only handing you over once I've got the map."

Clarke extended her hand with a smile. "Deal."

He stared at her hand, not knowing what to do with it.

"You shake it," she said, then dropping her hand since he just raised his eyebrow. "Nevermind."

"So, when do you want to leave?" she asked, wanting to know how soon she would see her friends back.

"Right now. Let me just gather some of my warriors to come with me."

Clarke followed him as he walked back to the medical building, signaling Indra to come outside. Clarke gave them some space as he started discussing things with the woman. It was clear that she wasn't too happy about the plan because once in a while she looked past Bellamy to give Clarke an angry look.

Eventually, Indra gave Bellamy a short nod and then walked towards Clarke.

"Let's go."

Clarke watched how Bellamy disappeared into the medical building. She didn't trust this woman, and she felt weird going with her without Bellamy.

"Just come with me skygirl."

"You don't like me do you?" Clarke asked as she did what was asked and started following her.

"Nobody here does. You're an intruder. If I was chief I would have killed you even before we had reached camp. Our commander has been way too patience and kind to you."

This made Clarke almost laugh. Patience and kind? Seemed that these people had another meaning for those words.

"Just for your record. I don't really care what you think of me."

She really didn't. Although she had to admit that it wasn't fun to always hear how these people hated her even though they even didn't know her or her story. Clarke now had the confirmation that she was going to leave this place, but she was also scared to go back to the dropship. Maybe she wasn't welcome there, and then she would have to think of another plan to get out of this mess.

After a short walk, they arrived at the side of the village, at the place where the horses were being held. On the way here, two more people had joined them, Tiga being one of them. Tiga and the other man started preparing the horses as Indra guarded her.

"If I even as much as see you thinking about something or as soon as I notice that you're lying about that map, I'll kill you."

Clarke already didn't like this woman. She was way too angry and hostile to her liking.

"I made a promise, so I intend to keep it."

"You better."

Just as this conversation was starting to get really awkward, Bellamy showed up. He was now wearing a fur coat over his armor, giving him a more prince-like appearance. A wild, stubborn and killer prince, but still a prince.

As expected he had his own horse, because as soon as he arrived someone came, holding a beautiful black horse. It was clearly well taken care of because its coat was shining and its manes were clearly combed.

Clarke looked around, not knowing if they expected her to walk or ride with them. Her answer came soon because Indra brought out the horse that she had ridden on her way over here.

"I'll help you to get up,' Indra said annoyed.

"No need." Clarke walked up to the horse, grabbing the saddle at the top, placing her foot in the stirrup. With some strength she pulled herself up, swinging her other leg over the horse. She had seen a lot of people getting on a horse the last couple of days, so she already figured out how to do it. Clarke was pretty pleased that she had succeeded in getting on the horse. She gave the horse a pat on the neck. Indra took her horse over to Bellamy's and tied it to his saddle to make sure that her horse would follow the group and probably also to make sure that she wouldn't run off.

This time they hadn't stopped to rest or to sleep. During the whole night they rode. Clarke could feel how the sleep was trying to take the upper hand of her, but she was really trying to fight it. She didn't feel safe enough to let herself drift off. On top of that, the saddle was so uncomfortable that it would make it impossible to fall asleep.

It was when the sun was already rising towards the sky that she started recognizing her surroundings. They were close to the dropship.

As they rode closer Clarke had this gut feeling that something wasn't right. The gate came into view and the gate was just standing open, no guards to be seen. This wasn't good.

"What is wrong?"

Clarke looked to her side and Bellamy was watching her, noticing her worrying look. He put his hand up to make everybody stop.

"I don't know. Normally the gate is closed and there should be guards," she explained.

"We'll go further by foot."

Everybody got off their horse and Clarke was thankful to have the earth back under her feet.

They walked forward with guarded steps and her company had already drawn their weapons, ready to attack if needed.

They passed the gate and the camp was empty aside from a fire that was used not so long ago because smoke was still coming from it.

Her heart sank. There was nobody here. They walked further into the clearing of the camp and suddenly there were clicking noises everywhere, and people appeared from behind the tents and dropship itself. In less than some seconds, they were surrounded by guns that were pointed at them.

In surprise, Clarke held up her hands, and she could see how the grounders with her formed a circle around in an attempt to protect themselves.

"Clarke!" Her eyes found the source of the voice. Finn. He was standing between some other kids, not lowering his gun when he noticed the grounders standing beside her.

"Lower your guns. They are not here to hurt you guys."

"Why should we? We'll lower our guns as soon as they tell us where our friends are."

She could see the hatred in Finn's eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"The grounders attacked some days ago. They have some new kind of weapon. A gas. They attacked and took some of our people."

Clarke looked aside at Bellamy, then turning her attention back at Finn.

"That attack wasn't from the grounders. The same thing happened at their camp. It was Mount Weather that attacked. They have also taken some grounders. They are the reason why we're here."

All the children just stared at her when she told them it was Mouth Weather.

Bellamy leaned towards her so that he was able to whisper to her without others hearing.

"We don't have time. Just get the map so that we can leave."

Clarke gave him an annoyed look. Knowing that her people had also been taken had changed things. She got that he just wanted to get his people, but she wanted to know how many of the hundred had been taken so that they could start thinking about getting them back as well.

"I'll get you the map, just give me a second to see how many of my own people have been taken."

Clarke ignored the annoyed sign of Bellamy and turned her attention back to Finn who was looking at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Who has been taken?" she asked. She could clearly see that the group before her was smaller. Maybe fifty children were left.

"Fourthy one people have been taken. Including Jasper and Monthy."  
Clarke's stomach turned. Monty and Jasper. In the few weeks that they had been here those two had become friends for her so hearing that they were taken was a blow for her.

"Murphy?" she asked.

"He left after the attack. Nobody knows where to. I guess he couldn't handle the chaos and the fact that people were looking at him for answers."

Clarke wasn't surprised to be honest, but she felt guilty for not being here when they had needed her.

"I need the map we have of the way to Mouth weather," Clarke said.

Finn didn't ask her why but nodded and signed at the dropship. Clarke followed him as he wanted to enter the dropship, the grounders walking behind her.

She entered the dropship by pushing the curtain aside and as soon as Bellamy and Indra wanted to enter behind her, Finn pointed his gun at them.

"They're not entering. You guys wait outside."

"Finn. Lower your gun."

"No! Maybe they aren't responsible for the attack, but that doesn't change the fact that they already killed several of our own."

Clarke understood his anger, but this wasn't really the place and time for them to fight out their hat for one another.

"I'll cut your head of your skinny neck even before you can shoot that thing."

Clarke looked over her shoulder at Bellamy who had spoken the treat, rolling her eyes. He was holding his sword up, ready to attack. Clarke couldn't understand why these guys always had to be so aggressive about things.

"Bellamy, please. Nobody is losing their head today. Do you really want to risk losing even more lives today? Be the bigger person here. Lower your weapons."

"Bellamy?"

She turned back towards Finn who was staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You guys are even that acquainted that you know each other's names? I thought that you were their prisoner? Why are you talking to them and treating them as friends?"

"I …"

"She is my prisoner," Bellamy started to explain, lowering his weapon ", but she's right. This isn't about some little guy who thinks that he's got his big boy pants on, this is about saving my people."

Clarke was glad that the grounder leader had come to reason. Clarke walked towards a cabinet where she knew that she had put the map in. She opened it, searching between the different papers until she found the map. She took it and rolled it open on the only table that was standing in the dropship. Bellamy joined her side, looking down at the map. Finn joined her other side, his eyes still wary about their company.

"Their base is situated inside a mountain so according to the map there is only one entrance and that entrance can only be opened by a code. We have gotten a code, but I'm sure that this code isn't going to work anymore."

She looked to her side at Bellamy, who was studying the map.

"It won't be any use than to just attack them because we've got no way in,' he said. He then pointed at a point at the map. "What is this? These hallways lead to the inside of the mountain."

Clarke looked at where his finger was pointing. "We don't know for sure if those tunnels will give access to the bunker. We don't really know anything about those tunnels aside from the fact that there are a lot of them and that we don't know the way there since they aren't drawn onto the map. For all we know those tunnels are filled with them or there are traps."

Bellamy's finger hovered over the place where the tunnels were mentioned. "Then we scout them."

She looked at him. Although the idea was a suicide mission, it might be the only chance to get an easy way inside.

"The person that you will be sending will have a big chance of dying and never coming back, you're sure that you want to risk that?"

Bellamy now turned towards her. "No. Because I'm not going to risk that."

"Then how do you want to scout those tunnels?" Finn asked.

Clarke looked up at Bellamy who was staring down at her. She could read his expression and answered Finn, knowing what Bellamy was going to do.

"He's going himself," Clarke said, not looking away from Bellamy. She really had to admit that this guy was reckless and stupid by going himself, but on the other hand, she found it to be a sign of commitment to his people. He wasn't going to risk losing more of his people, so he was going himself.

"No," Indra now stepped forward. "I'm not going to let you go. We need you at the camp. Octavia needs you."

"Indra. Octavia can take care of herself and I got you to look after the village. You're worthy of taking my place until I'm back."

Indra gave him a nod, knowing not to argue with him.

"So, when will we leave?" Clarke asked him.

"I will leave when … Wait … We?"

He had inspired her. If he was willing to risk his life for his people, then she was going to do the same for her friends.

"Yes. I'm coming with you."

* * *

 **So that was chapter 4.**

 **I really hope that you liked it.**

 **If you have some remarks or ideas for the next chapter, just leave them in a comment or send me a PM. I'm really curious about how you guys want to see the story develop.  
**

 **Xx**

 **Karen**


End file.
